wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/15 maja.
Goście nasi przyjechali dopiero dziś, nie wczoraj, i słusznie zrobili, bo dziś dopiero obeschło należycie i pogoda była prześliczna. Ten piętnasty maja będzie jednym z najpamiętniejszych dni w moim życiu. Teraz jest już po północy, a nie śpię i nie położę się spać; sen odbiegł ode mnie gdzieś za dziesiątą granicę; zmysły moje są tak rozbudzone, że nie czuję najmniejszego znużenia i zamierzam pisać do rana. Wysilam się tylko na to, by nie rozpocząć od końca i zanotować wszystko po porządku. Pomaga mi w tym bardzo przyzwyczajenie. Ciotka wysłała powóz po Śniatyńskich i po Klarę bardzo rano, tak że już przed południem byli w Płoszowie. Te panie przyjechały świeże, wesołe i rozszczebiotane jak wróble; tak je cieszyła pogoda i ta wycieczka. Co za tualety! co za fantazyjne kapelusze! Klara doskonale była ubrana w jakąś paskowatą, jasną suknię, gdyż wyglądała w niej nie tak ogromna jak zwykle. Spostrzegłem, że Anielka, od pierwszej chwili przywitania, przypatrywała się jej badawczo i że była jakby zdziwiona jej pięknością, o której prawie nie wspominałem w naszych rozmowach o Klarze. Nie uczyniłem tego z żadnego wyrachowania, ale po prostu umysł mój tak jest przesłonięty przez Anielkę, że wiele rzeczy nie przychodzi mi na myśl, wielu nie widzę. Oto na przykład, pomimo dwukrotnej bytności u Śniatyńskich, teraz dopiero, w Płoszowie, zauważyłem, że pani Śniatyńska ma krótko obcięte włosy, z czym jej zresztą bardzo do twarzy. Ta jasna, opadająca na czoło czupryna daje jej minę równie rezolutnego jak różowego chłopca. Żyjemy ze sobą teraz w wielkiej przyjaźni. W swoim czasie byłaby mnie w łyżce wody utopiła za Anielkę. Widocznie jednak musiał jej mąż później powiedzieć, ilem przecierpiał, że zaś kobiety mają w ogóle największą słabość do ludzi, którzy cierpieli z miłości, więc przebaczyła mi wszystkie winy i darzy mnie swą łaską. Obecność tak miłej a żywej i swobodnej kobiety bardzo przydała się do złamania pierwszych lodów między Anielką a Klarą – zauważyłem bowiem, że ciotka, która poczuwała się do wdzięczności względem Klary, przyjęła ją nadzwyczaj serdecznie, Anielka natomiast, mimo całej uprzejmości i wrodzonej słodyczy, była jakby onieśmielona i trochę sztywna. Dopiero przy śniadaniu, wśród ogólnej wesołej rozmowy, nastąpiło między tymi paniami pewne zbliżenie. Klarę uderzyła niezmiernie piękność Anielki, że zaś jest pełna prostoty i przywykła do wypowiadania swych myśli z całą swobodą artystyczną, wypowiadała Anielce w oczy swe zachwyty, ale z takim wdziękiem i z takim szczerym zapałem, że Anielkę musiało to ująć. Obecna przy śniadaniu pani Celina rosła jak na drożdżach i jakkolwiek zapewne po raz pierwszy w życiu znalazła się w towarzystwie kobiety ze świata artystycznego, poczęła spoglądać na Klarę coraz milej. Na koniec, zwróciwszy się do niej, oświadczyła, że chociaż jest matką Anielki, musi jednak przyznać, że Anielka była zawsze bardzo niebrzydkim dzieckiem i że można się było po niej jeszcze więcej spodziewać. Oboje Śniatyńscy wmieszali się także do rozmowy. On wszczął zaraz spór z Klarą o rozmaite typy kobiece, przy czym rozprawiał o typie Anielki i jego estetycznej doskonałości w sposób tak zabawnie obiektywny, jakby Anielka była portretem wiszącym na ścianie, nie zaś żywą i obecną osobą. Ona słuchając tego czerwieniła się i spuszczała swoje cieniste rzęsy, zupełnie jak mała dziewczynka, przez co stawała się istotnie jeszcze śliczniejsza niż zwykle. Ja milczałem, alem porównywał w duchu te trzy twarze kobiece, starając się patrzeć na nie także obiektywnie, to jest usuwając na bok wzgląd, że Anielka jest kobietą przeze mnie kochaną, a więc tym samym najbardziej wyróżnioną i pociągającą. Lecz porównanie nawet w tych warunkach wypadło na jej korzyść. Pani Śniatyńska, teraz zwłaszcza, gdy nosi włosy obcięte, jest to bardzo wdzięczna głowa, ale każdy keepsake angielski zawiera mniej więcej podobne; na piękność Klary składają się jej pogodne rysy, głównie zaś błękitne oczy i przezroczysta cera, jaką powszechnie miewają Niemki; gdyby jednak nie jej powołanie, które sprawia, że patrząc na nią myśli się zarazem o muzyce, twarz uchodziłaby co najwyżej za hożą. Anielka nie tylko ma regularne rysy, nie tylko jest pomysłem artystycznym w stylu niezmiernie szlachetnym, ale ma w sobie coś tak indywidualnego, że nie może być podciągnięta pod żaden ogólny wzór. Może ten indywidualizm polega na tym, że ona, nie będąc ani brunetką, ani blondynką, robi fizyczne wrażenie brunetki a duchowe blondynki; może sprawia to wyjątkowa bujność jej włosów przy stosunkowo drobnej twarzy, dość, że jest ona unikatem w swoim rodzaju. Przewyższa nawet pod tym względem Davisową, która była piękna bez zarzutu, ale pięknością posągów. Davisowa budziła we mnie tylko podziw i zmysły, Anielka budzi we mnie prócz tego idealistę, który się zachwyca poezją jej wyrazu, i to poezją nową, dotąd nie znaną. Ale nie chcę nawet porównywać dwóch tak różnych istot. Oddałem się podczas śniadania tym rozmyślaniom dlatego, że się o podobnych rzeczach zgadało i że analiza piękności Anielki sprawia mi zawsze wielką przyjemność. Ciotka przerwała tę rozprawę, sądząc, że jako gościnnej gospodyni wypada jej pomówić z Klarą o ostatnim koncercie. Mówiła wiele i dobrze; nie przypuszczałem nawet, że posiada tyle znajomości muzyki; wypowiadała przy tym swe komplementy z taką uprzejmością wielkiej damy, w sposób tak potoczysty i miły, jak umieją je wypowiadać tylko ludzie starszego pokolenia, którzy przejęli jeszcze nieco ducha ośmnastego wieku. Jednym słowem, ze zdziwieniem spostrzegłem, że moja weredyczna ciotka potrafi, gdy chce, przypomnieć sobie czasy peruk i muszek. Klara, którą to ujmowało, nie pozostała jej dłużną w uprzejmościach. – W Warszawie – rzekła - będę zawsze dobrze grała, bo publiczność mnie rozumie, ale najlepiej grywam w małych kółkach znajomych, gdzie mi są wszyscy sympatyczni – i jeśli państwo pozwolicie, to was przekonam o tym zaraz po śniadaniu. Ciotka, której bardzo chodziło o to, by pani Celina i Anielka słyszały Klarę, ale która nie była pewna, czy wypada sadzać ją u siebie do fortepianu, wpadła w doskonały humor. Ja począłem opowiadać o wystąpieniach Klary w Paryżu i jej tryumfach w sali Erarda, Śniatyński zdawał sprawę z tego, co mówią w Warszawie, i w ten sposób zeszedł nam czas aż do końca śniadania. Gdyśmy wstali, Klara sama chwyciła za poręcz fotelu, w którym siedziała pani Celina, aby przetoczyć ją do salonu, i nie pozwoliła się nikomu wyręczyć, śmiejąc się i mówiąc, że pewno jest najmocniejsza w całym towarzystwie i nie boi się zmęczyć rąk. W chwilę potem siedziała przy fortepianie, i tym razem widocznie Mozart odpowiadał najbardziej jej usposobieniu, bo usłyszeliśmy Don Juana. Zaledwie ozwały się pierwsze dźwięki, już była to inna Klara: nie owo hoże i wesołe dziecko, z którym rozmawialiśmy podczas śniadania, ale jakby uosobiona święta Cecylia. Wytwarzało się powinowactwo między jej zewnętrzną postacią a muzyką; spływała na nią jakaś duchowa powaga i harmonia, które czyniły ją wyższą od zwykłych kobiet. Zrobiłem przy tym jedno spostrzeżenie, mianowicie, że zakochane serce mężczyzny umie podsycać swoje uczucie nawet tym, co wypada na niekorzyść kobiety kochanej. Gdym pomyślał, jak daleko mojej Anielce do tego, by mogła być podobną Sybillą, gdym ją ujrzał siedzącą w kącie salonu, cichą, malutką, niejako przytłumioną, uczułem, że ją kocham tym więcej i że mi jest tym droższa. Przyszło mi także do głowy, że kobieta nie jest w rzeczywistości taką, jaką się ogółowi ludzi przedstawia, ale taką, jaką ją widzi zakochany w niej mężczyzna, że zatem bezwzględna jej doskonałość jest w stosunku prostym do siły miłości, jaką potrafiła wzbudzić. Nie miałem czasu zastanawiać się nad tym pomysłem, ale przypadł mi on bardzo do smaku, bom jak przez mgłę ujrzał i ten wniosek, że w imię owej doskonałości kobieta winna zgodzić się na przynależność do serca, które najbardziej ją kocha. Klara grała cudownie. Szukałem wrażeń na twarzach innych, niebawem jednak spostrzegłem, że Anielka szuka ich na mojej. Byłali to prosta ciekawość czy też mimowiedny niepokój serca, które nie umiałoby powiedzieć, czego się obawia, a jednak się obawia? Powiedziałem sobie, że gdyby to ostatnie przypuszczenie było prawdziwe, stanowiłoby nowy dowód, że ona mnie kocha. Myśl ta przejęła mnie radością, i postanowiłem znaleźć w pozostającym ciągu dnia odpowiedź na owo pytanie. Od tej chwili nie odstępowałem od Klary. Mówiłem z nią więcej i byłem dla niej serdeczniejszy niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. W lesie, do którego pojechaliśmy wszyscy razem, chodziłem z nią ciągle, spoglądając tylko od czasu do czasu na Anielkę, idącą opodal ze Śniatyńskimi. Klara zachwycała się lasem, który istotnie był bardzo piękny z powodu obfitości drzew liściastych, tworzących pod ciemnym sklepieniem sosen drugie, nierównie weselsze sklepienie. Słońce wnikało obficie do wnętrza lasu przez szczeliny między liśćmi, kładąc na paprocie, rosnące na podłożu, jakby haft złoty i drgający. Naokół rozlegały się, jak zwyczajnie wiosną, głosy kukułek; tu i owdzie dzięcioł kuł w drzewo. Gdyśmy połączyli się ze Śniatyńskimi i z Anielką, prosiłem Klarę, by za powrotem do domu przetłumaczyła nam na język muzyki ten las, słońce, szum drzew i całą tę wiosnę. Powiedziała mi, że już jej się w duszy śpiewa jakiś Frühlingslied i że popróbuje go wygrać. Rzeczywiście widać było po jej wyrazie, że w niej coś śpiewa – bo zresztą ona jest jak wielka harfa, która wypowiada się tylko dźwiękami. Twarz miała rozjaśnioną i pałające rumieńce; natomiast Anielka wyglądała jakby zgaszona, choć czyniła widocznie wszystko, żeby się przezwyciężyć i dotrzymać towarzystwa Śniatyńskim, którzy rozswawolili się zupełnie jak żaki szkolne. W końcu poczęli się oboje gonić po lesie; Klara wzięła w tym także udział, czego nie powinna była robić, ruchy jej bowiem, przy ogromnej jej postaci, nie mogły być zgrabne; zwłaszcza kołysanie się jej szerokich bioder wydało mi się wprost komiczne. W chwili gdy tamci upędzali się za sobą, zostałem z Anielką sam na sam. Wedle mojej taktyki trzeba mi było doprowadzić jej niepokój do świadomości, więc rzekłem: – Tobie coś dzisiaj jest, Anielko, nieprawdaż? – Mnie? Nic a nic! – Bo chwilami mam takie wrażenie, jakbyś była z czegoś niezadowolona. Czy może nie podoba ci się Klara? – Ona mi się bardzo podoba i wcale się nie dziwię, że się nią tak ludzie zachwycają. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało nam zbliżenie się Klary i Śniatyńskich. Czas był wracać do domu. Po drodze spytał Śniatyński Klarę, czy rzeczywiście jest zadowolona, jak mówi, ze swej wycieczki do Warszawy. – Najlepszy dowód, że nie myślę o odjeździe – odpowiedziała wesoło. – Postaramy się – wtrąciłem – by pani na zawsze z nami została. Klara, mimo całej prostoty, z jaką zwykle przyjmuje to, co się do niej mówi, spojrzała tym razem na mnie pytającym wzrokiem, po czym zmieszała się nieco i odrzekła: – Wszyscy tu dla mnie tak dobrzy!... Ja wiedziałem, że moje słowa są poniekąd szelmostwem, mogą bowiem wprowadzić w błąd Klarę, ale chodziło mi przede wszystkim o wrażenie, jakie one wywrą na Anielce. Na nieszczęście, nie mogłem nic widzieć; Anielka w tej właśnie chwili poczęła zapinać rękawiczkę i spuściła głowę tak nisko, że kapelusz zasłonił mi zupełnie jej twarz. Nagły ten ruch wydał mi się jednak dobrą wróżbą. Wróciliśmy do domu. Starsze panie czekały na nas z obiadem, który przeciągnął się do dziewiątej wieczór. Potem Klara improwizowała przy fortepianie swój Frühlingslied. Zapewne Płoszów, od czasu jak istnieje, nie słyszał takiej muzyki, ale tym razem mało na nią zważałem, gdyż myśli moje zbyt były napełnione Anielką. Zająłem blisko niej miejsce i siedzieliśmy w półmroku, albowiem Klara nie pozwoliła wnieść lamp do salonu. Śniatyński wymachiwał ręką jak batutą, żona jego, której widocznie to zawadzało, pociągała go od czasu do czasu za rękaw, Anielka zaś siedziała nieruchomie. Być może, że pogrążona we własnych myślach, nie słyszała również jak i ja tej Pieśni wiosennej. Byłem prawie pewien, że w tej chwili myśli o mnie i o Klarze, a zwłaszcza że zastanawia się nad znaczeniem słów, jakie powiedziałem do Klary. Łatwo mi było zgadnąć, że choćby mnie nie kochała, choćby nie miała cienia świadomości, że moje uczucie dla niej jest czymś więcej niż przywiązaniem braterskim, to i tak, podejrzewając teraz, że inna może jej je zabrać, doznaje uczucia żalu, osamotnienia i goryczy. Kobieta, która nie jest w małżeństwie szczęśliwa, obwija się koło każdego uczucia, chociażby koło uczucia przyjaźni, jak bluszcz koło drzewa, i boi się utracić tej podpory. Nie miałem najmniejszej wątpliwości, że gdybym w tej chwili klęknął przed nią i wyznał, że ją jedną kocham, to mimo całego przerażenia, jakim by ją napełniło wyznanie, ogarnęłaby ją zarazem i taka radość, jakiej doznaje się z odzyskania rzeczy drogiej. A jeśli tak – pomyślałem w duchu – to czy nie należy przyśpieszyć wyznania, byle tylko wynaleźć sposób, który by ją jak najmniej przeraził, a jak najwięcej uradował? I zaraz zacząłem rozmyślać o tym sposobie, od którego mogło wszystko zależeć. Rozumiałem, że to trzeba uczynić tak, by zarazem rozbroić Anielkę i odjąć jej możność odepchnięcia mnie raz na zawsze. Umysł mój pracował ciężko w tej chwili, gdyż zadanie nie było łatwe. Stopniowo ogarniało mnie coraz większe wzruszenie, i dziwna rzecz: byłem wzruszony więcej za Anielkę niż za siebie, zdawałem sobie bowiem sprawę, że to będzie ogromny przełom w jej życiu – i bałem się o nią. Tymczasem w salonie zrobiło się widniej; księżyc wydostał się nad drzewa parku i rzucił na podłogę cztery jasne odbicia okien. Nuty Pieśni wiosennej napełniały ciągle salon. Słowik odpowiadał Klarze z gęstwiny przez otwarte drzwi szklane. Był to niezwykły wieczór, na który złożyły się: ciepła majowa noc, muzyka i miłość. Pomyślałem mimo woli, że jeśli życie nie daje szczęścia, to często daje przynajmniej gotowe na nie ramy. W tym świetlistym mroku począłem szukać oczyma wzroku Anielki, ale ona patrzyła wciąż na Klarę, która w tej chwili robiła istotnie wrażenie zjawiska. Światło księżyca, wnikając coraz dalej w głąb salonu, oświeciło wreszcie ją i fortepian, że zaś przybrana była w jasną suknię, więc wyglądała teraz jak jakiś srebrny duch muzyki. Wizja jednak nie trwała już długo. Klara skończyła swoją Pieśń wiosenną, po czym zaraz pani Śniatyńska, której pilno było do domu, dała hasło do odwrotu. Ponieważ wieczór był dziwnie ciepły, zaproponowałem, byśmy poszli piechotą aż do szosy, odległej o pół wiorsty od naszego domu. Uczyniłem to dlatego, by odwrotną drogę odbyć z Anielką sam na sam. Jej nie wypadało wymawiać się od odprowadzenia tych pań, wiedziałem zaś, że ciotka nie pójdzie z nami, więc wyrachowanie nie mogło mnie zawieść. Wydałem polecenie, by powóz czekał na szosie, my zaś wkrótce potem ruszyliśmy aleją lipową, prowadzącą od pałacu do publicznego gościńca. Podałem rękę Klarze, ale szliśmy wszyscy jedną gromadką, odprowadzani przez rzechotanie żab w płoszowskich stawach. Klara przystanęła nieco i poczęła wsłuchiwać się w owe chóry, które chwilami uciszały się, chwilami odzywały jeszcze rozgłośniej, wreszcie rzekła: – Finał mojej Pieśni wiosennej. – Co za pyszna noc! – ozwał się Śniatyński. I zaraz począł deklamować śliczny ustęp z Kupca weneckiego: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jak cicho Śpi na pagórku tam światło miesiąca! Spocznijmy trochę, i niech dźwięk muzyki Płynie nam w ucho: noc i nocna cisza Godzą się z słodkim urokiem harmonii... Dalej nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, lecz ja pamiętałem, więc kończyłem za niego: Usiądź, o miła! patrz, jak przestwór nieba Gęsto w złociste gwiazdki jest utkany, A każdy krążek z tych, które tam widzisz, Bieg odbywając, dołącza pieśń swoją Do jasnookich chóru cherubinów. Tak są harmonii pełne czyste duchy; Tylko my, których duch jest spowinięty W skorupę prochu, słyszeć jej nie możem. I następnie powtórzyłem Klarze, która nie rozumiała po polsku, cały ustęp we francuskim, zaimprowizowanym naprędce przekładzie. Ona, słuchając, mimo woli podniosła oczy ku górze, wreszcie rzekła ukazując na gwiazdy: – Byłam zawsze pewna, że to wszystko gra. Okazało się, że i pani Śniatyńska była również tego pewna; twierdziła nawet, że nieraz o tym rozmawiała z mężem, który jednakże nie mógł sobie absolutnie tego przypomnieć. Powstała stąd sprzeczka małżeńska, z której uśmieliśmy się oboje z Klarą. Anielka przez cały czas nie mieszała się prawie wcale do rozmowy. Przechodziło mi przez myśl, że może to drogie stworzenie dąsa się na mnie za to, że prowadzę pod rękę Klarę i że się nią głównie zajmuję. Samo podobne przypuszczenie napełniało mnie szczęściem. Starałem się wszelako nie stracić zupełnie głowy i mówiłem do siebie w duchu: Nie pochlebiaj sobie, aby ona wiedziała, iż doznaje uczucia zazdrości: czuje tylko smutek, może trochę urazy – i oto wszystko. Oddałbym był w tej chwili cały zastęp takich artystek jak Klara, byle móc Anielce powiedzieć, że wszystko, co jest we mnie, należy do niej. Tymczasem Śniatyński począł coś mówić o astronomii, czego słuchałem piąte przez dziesiąte, chociaż nie umiem nawet wypowiedzieć, jak dalece zajmuje mnie ta nauka, która z natury rzeczy nie może ani sobie, ani duchowi ludzkiemu stawić granic ciaśniejszych od nieskończoności. Doszliśmy wreszcie do bitej drogi, gdzie Śniatyńscy z Klarą siedli do powozu. Po chwili koła zaturkotały; do uszu naszych doszły ostatnie: do widzenia! – i zostaliśmy z Anielką sam na sam. Zwróciliśmy się zaraz ku domowi i długi czas szliśmy w milczeniu. Rzechotanie żab już ucichło, tylko z dala od zabudowań folwarcznych dolatywały gwizdania stróżów nocnych i szczekanie psów. Nie mówiłem umyślnie do Anielki, bo owe chwile milczenia są jakby dowodem, że się między nami coś dzieje, i podsuwają myśl o tym Anielce. Wreszcie jednak w połowie drogi odezwałem się: – Jak doskonale zeszedł dzień dzisiejszy, nieprawda? – Dawno już takiej muzyki nie słyszałam – odpowiedziała Anielka. – A jednak byłaś jakby z czegoś nierada: tego mi nie wytłumaczysz. Ja tak uważam na to, co się z tobą dzieje, że widzę najmniejszy cień na twojej twarzy. – Dziś musiałeś się zajmować gośćmi... Jesteś bardzo dobry, ale zaręczam ci, że mi nic nie jest. – Dziś zajmowałem się, jak zawsze, tylko tobą, a na dowód tego, jeśli mi pozwolisz, to powiem ci, o czym myślałaś w ciągu dnia. I nie czekając jej pozwolenia mówiłem dalej: – Myślałaś, że jestem podobny trochę do Łatyszów; myślałaś, żem cię zwiódł mówiąc ci o pustce, jaka mnie otacza; myślałaś wreszcie, żem niepotrzebnie prosił cię o przyjaźń, bom ją sobie poprzednio znalazł gdzie indziej. Czy nie tak było? powiedz mi szczerze... Anielka odpowiedziała jakby z pewną trudnością: – Skoro koniecznie chcesz, więc... być może... Ale to mnie mogło tylko cieszyć... – Co cię mogło cieszyć? – Wasza wzajemna przyjaźń z Klarą. – Może być, że mam dla niej wiele życzliwości, ale zresztą Klara, jak wszystkie inne kobiety, jest mi obojętna. A wiesz dlaczego? Tu począłem trochę drżeć, bom uznał, że chwila nadeszła; czas jakiś czekałem, by Anielka powtórzyła pytanie, następnie ozwałem się głosem, który usiłowałem uczynić bardzo spokojnym: – Przecież ty musisz widzieć i rozumieć, że cała moja istota należy do ciebie, że ja ciebie jedną kochałem i kocham dziś jeszcze jak szalony! Anielka stanęła jak wryta. Ja po zimnie w twarzy uczułem, że blednę, bo jeżeli pod tym biedactwem ziemia rozstępowała się w tej chwili, to przecież o moją duszę chodziło. Ale wiedząc, z jaką kobietą mam do czynienia, musiałem się śpieszyć, by ją obezwładnić, nim przyjdzie do siebie i nim mnie odepchnie. Więc począłem mówić prędko: – Nie odpowiadaj mi, bo ja niczego nie chcę, niczego nie żądam niczego, słyszysz? Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, żeś mi zabrała życie i że ono jest twoje. Zresztą tyś już sama dostrzegła, że tak jest, więc wszystko jedno, czy o tym mówię, czy nie. Powtarzam ci raz jeszcze, że niczego nie pragnę ani oczekuję. Ty nie możesz mnie odtrącić, bo ja się sam odtrącam... Wyznaję ci to tylko tak, jakbym wyznał przyjaciółce albo siostrze. Przychodzę i skarżę się przed tobą, bo nie mam przed kim innym; przychodzę i powiadam, że mi jest bieda, bo kocham kobietę, która należy do innego, a kocham bez pamięci, moja Anielko, bez granic! Byliśmy już przy bramie, ale jeszcze w głębokim mroku drzew. Przez chwilę miałem złudzenie, że ona pochyli się ku mnie jak kwiat złamany i że pochwycę ją w ramiona, alem się mylił. Anielka, ochłonąwszy z wrażenia, poczęła nagle powtarzać z jakąś nerwową energią, o którą jej nawet nie podejrzewałem: – Ja nie chcę tego słuchać, Leonie! nie chcę, nie chcę, nie chcę! I wbiegła na oświecony księżycem dziedziniec. Po prostu uciekła ode mnie, od moich słów i wyznań. Po chwili znikła w ganku, ja zaś pozostałem sam, z uczuciem niepokoju, strachu, wielkiej litości nad nią, ale zarazem i tryumfu, że te słowa, od których zacznie się dla nas obojga nowe życie, zostały już wymówione. Bo naprawdę, na razie nie mogłem się niczego więcej spodziewać, a tymczasem ziarno, z którego coś musi wyrosnąć, było rzucone. Wróciwszy do domu nie znalazłem już Anielki. Zastałem tylko ciotkę, która chodząc po pokoju mruczała różaniec, rozmawiając ze sobą głośno w przerwach między pacierzami. Pożegnałem ją zaraz, by jak najprędzej znaleźć się u siebie. Myślałem, że spisywanie wrażeń dnia uspokoi mnie i przyprowadzi do ładu moje roztargnione myśli. Ale zmęczyłem się tylko jeszcze bardziej. Postanawiam jutro (a raczej dziś, bo już biały dzień na dworze) wyjechać do Warszawy. Chcę, by Anielka mogła umocnić się w przekonaniu, że niczego nie żądam, a przede wszystkim, by miała czas uspokoić się i oswoić z tym, co jej powiedziałem. Mówiąc jednak całą prawdę, postanawiam wyjechać i dlatego, że boję się jutrzejszego z nią spotkania – i pragnę je odwlec. Chwilami zdaje mi się, żem popełnił coś niesłychanego, wprowadzając pierwiastek mego własnego zepsucia w ten świat dotąd tak czysty. Lecz właściwie, czy zło zasadnicze nie leży w tym, że ona została poślubiona człowiekowi, którego nie kocha i nie może kochać? Co jest niemoralniejszym: czy moja miłość, która jest objawem wielkiego prawa natury, czy przynależność Anielki do tamtego człowieka, która jest bezecnym tegoż prawa podeptaniem? Najbardziej uprawniony związek staje się sromotnym, jeśli nie wspiera się na miłości. I ja, który to jasno rozumiem, jestem jednak tak słaby, że strach mnie chwyta, gdy mi przyjdzie potrącić nogą tę trupią moralność. Szczęściem, jest to chwilowy strach. Choćbym nawet nie był pewien, czy po mojej stronie jest słuszność, nie mam najmniejszej wątpliwości, że nie ma jej po przeciwnej. Zresztą tego rodzaju skrupuły rozprasza siłą faktyczną rzeczy jedno słowo: kocham! A jeśli serce taje po prostu we mnie na myśl, że ona może także w tej chwili nie śpi, że może płacze i szarpie się z własnymi myślami – to tylko nowy dowód, że kocham. Wobec tego wszystko, co się dzieje i dziać będzie, jest koniecznością. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu